Half Breed Reaction
by wolfi00001122334455
Summary: Gohan is just starting his second week of school but now that he is of age his saiyan blood and human blood react. This reaction gives him unbelievable power and makes him crave for battle. The more he pushes it away, the stronger the urge becomes. What can help Gohan overcome these urges and what will happen when he does! Only time will tell as you read Half Breed Reaction! GxV
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I finally decided to write another story! I have also decided to write it a little differently than I normally do because I'm hoping to make it as good as possible. I don't really have anything else to say so I'm just gonna get on with the story!

A/N) This story is inspired by the fanfic Under The Radar by Hipstergecko. I highly recommend reading, it's an amazing story that has (in my opinion) probably the best ending that it could possibly have.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, or any of it's characters.

Gohan was sitting in the back of the class with his new friends Erasa, Sharpner, and Videl. They all sat in their required foreign language class, English. He had to bite back a small chuckle when he noticed Erasa trying to pass a note to Videl, who kept swiping at her hand indicating that she was trying to focus on the teachers 'lecture'.

Gohan looked up at the front of the room but when he realized the teacher was rambling on about things he learned back when he was 8 years old, he decided to take advantage of this moment and just relaxed. He never really got to relax anymore since he has to help take care if his 7 year old brother, study, train, and run constant errands for his mother. He leaned back on the rear legs of his chair and closed his eyes. He could have honestly fell asleep and probably would have, hadn't it been for the blonde girl next to him to tap him on the shoulder.

He turned and looked at her. "Do you understand any of this?" She questioned him quietly, so as not to alert the teacher that they were talking.

Gohan chuckled a little, completely oblivious to the fact that this class was supposed to be hard. "Yeah, this is stuff that I learned about..I don't know, maybe 9 or 10 years ago." He whispered back to her. Videl gave him a small glare when he said that, making it obvious that she heard and was going to try and use that against him. He sighed then shook his head. 'Man, she is never gonna stop questioning me, will she?' He questioned himself in his thoughts, even if he knew the answer.

That's when Gohan finally realized that Erasa was staring at him, amazed that he's known this stuff for so long. Before she could ask he blurted out, a little too loud, "My mom's a little crazy when it comes to my studies."

"Excuse me Mr. Son, if you would be so kind as to let me finish my lecture then it would be highly appreciated. Thank you." Mrs. Johnson interrupted the teens little conversation, ending it for the rest of the period.

For the rest of the period Gohan sat silently, praying to Dende that it end sooner. When the bell finally rung he let out a long sigh of relief and stood up. He quickly gathered his things and headed to his locker

At his locker, he put in the lock combination and opened it the full way. He put his books inside and grabbed his lunch capsule. He was about to leave when he sensed an angry raven haired girl coming up to him. He turned around just in time to see her slam her hand into the locker next to him, putting her nose so close to his that they were almost touching. Her arm blocked his only way out since his locker was still open and she was in front of him.

"H-hey Videl, how uh.. how's it hangin'?" Gohan asked nervously, reaching up and scratching the back of his head, like usual.

"Don't play games with me Gohan, you know what I want."

"I-I don't know w-what you're talking about." He finished with an awkward a laugh.

She let out a little growl and steped back slightly, leaving her arm firmly in place. "How do you get to school everyday?"

"Um...d-didn't we cover this before?"

"No. I asked but you never answered. So tell me, how is it that you get to school everyday?"

"Um..shouldn't we get to lunch? I'm pretty sure it's about to start."

"Just answer the damn question Gohan."

"Fine. I..I fly."

Videl got up close to him again and didn't move when the bell rung. "That's funny. The only way a person could fly here from that far away is with a jetcopter. Jetcopters aren't cheap and yesterday you said your family is always a little tight on budget. Talk." She commanded him, emphasizing it by poking him in the chest. 'Wow, his chest was surprisingly hard for a nerd..I'll add that to the list.' She thought to herself and tried to keep from getting a blush.

(First change from Under The Radar that'll affect the story later on coming up.) His shoulders sagged in defeat. "I..I...I can explain."

"Alright, start explaining!" She was starting to get annoyed. 'So he admits that he's hiding something.'

"I can't do it right here. I promise that if you don't tell anyone or use it against me then I'll let you in on some things jus-" Videl cut him off.

"Fine, I'll just eat lunch with you up on the roof today. That's where you go isn't it?"

"Um..yea. How'd you know?"

"Let's just say I know what it's like to want to be alone sometimes."

"O-okay..well let's get up to the roof then. I can just let you have some of my lunch, I have more than enough."

Her arm finally dropped to her side and she she stormed away towards the stairway to the roof, not saying a word. Gohan followed her up to the roof.

When he was there he clicked the button on his capsule and threw it. It exploded and piles of containers full of food appeared. Videl looked at the food, amazed, then up at Gohan, who was obviously embarrassed.

Erasa and Sharpner sat at their usual table and looked around. They didn't see Videl anywhere and were a little concerned.

After a few minutes Erasa spoke up. "Where do you think Videl is?"

"She's probably either questioning Brains again or the police chief called her."

"Yea, you're probably right." She nodded and starting eating the 'food' the school have her.

Gohan and Videl sat across from eachother and Gohan started digging in. Videl on the other hand was a bit thrown off by how fast he was eating. 'So he eats like this and yet he has a chest like his..add that to the list too.' She thought to herself again.

"So..are you going to tell me how you get to school everyday yet?" Videl was getting a little impatient.

Gohan somehow manages to swallow his large bite of food. "Oh yeah, sorry. I'm just really hungry." He laughed and scratched the back of his head again.

She had to hold back a giggle at the fact that he used the word 'little'. "Yes, I can see that."

"Alright..do you swear to never tell anyone what I'm about to say?"

"That depends. Is what you're about to say any danger to the city?"

"I swear that it will not harm the city in any way."

"Then I won't say anything about it unless I have to."

"...Good enough, I guess. Now just..keep an open mind and..don't freak out."

"What do you mean by that?"

He didn't answer. He was focusing his ki without making a huge ball which for some reason was a little hard to do. After a few seconds a ball of light appeared between his open hands.

Videl's eyes widened to the size of saucers. She leaned in to look closer at it. It was almost blindingly bright and yet, at the same time, it was soothing and soft. She felt a slight heat coming off of it and reached up to touch it with her hands.

Gohan let the energy go and it disappeared. Videl was shocked and tipped over, landing on top of him. She looked up at him and blushed a bright red. 'Alright scratch the chest thing, he's got to be ripped.' She jumped up off of him and dusted herself off.

She cleared her the ought and finally spoke up. "H-how did you do that?" 'I know my dad said that stuff was all a trick but..it seemed so real!'

"I-it's ki." His face was just about as red as a fire truck. She was a little confused as to why he was so embarrassed until she noticed that something other than his upper body was hard as a rock. Her face instantly went back to looking like a tomato.

She cleared her throat again. "Um..my dad always said people making light like that were just tricks-" This time Gohan cut her off.

"This is not a trick." He made another, far bigger and brighter ball of energy. "This is a real form of martial arts that is used all around the univer- world." He quickly corrected himself, but not quick enough. 'He was definitely going to say something other than around the world.'

"Alright smarty-pants, if it's not a trick then how come only the tricksters at the cell games could use them." She crossed he arms over her chest and smirked.

"Those were NOT tricks. Like I said before, this is a real form of martial arts. Do you not see the ball of light in my hand?!" He thruster his hand closer to her. Not touching her with it but enough that she could feel the power radiating off of it.

"Okay, if it's a real form of martial arts, teach me." She dared him to say anything. 'Lets see what you say to THAT.' She told herself in her head.

"Fine! If it'll make you believe me then I'll teach you!"

"Wait..really?" She was shocked, almost as much as he was. 'Well that went differently than I hoped.' They thought simultaneously.

Well guys that's chapter 1. Remember if you think this was even remotely good then you should go read Under The Radar by Hipstergecko! If you'd like to read more then please review and tell me what to improve on! Until next time..BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you guys so much for reading and following! And also a BIG thank you to the reviewers! Speaking of which...

Trood: I was going to have Gohan teach her to fly at first but a little later probably have him actually train with her.

Atithi: Thanks so much! I'm glad to know that people already like it!

tom.x21: Um..okay not the best grammar but trust me, there definitely will be more. I will also try to make it as interesting as possible.

WineIXI: I would love to update every day but I'm trying to take my time with this story to make it as good as possible. I mean seriously this chapter took 6 days to write (probably because I normally suck at first chaptersXD)

Haha, I was so amazed when I woke up in the morning the next day because the first thing I did was check my story to see what was going on with it and I already had 3 reviews..in like 3 hours after posting a story...personally I see that as kinda amazing! Anyways I don't wanna hold you guys any longer so onto the story!

A/N) This story is inspired by the fanfic Under The Radar by Hipstergecko. I highly recommend reading, it's an amazing story that is honestly FAR better than this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, or any of it's characters.

Gohan opened his eyes and tried to sit up but realized his back was too stiff. After a few painful moments of trying to sit up, he finally sat upright and stretched. A few cracks and pops later, he looked at his surroundings. He saw his desk a mess with papers everywhere, his bed wasn't too pretty either, and in the other corner of the room was the mini Goku sleeping with one of his legs dangling off of the bed. He glanced out the window and saw that it was still pitch black out.

"I must have fallen asleep doing homework." The boy realized. He stood up quietly, trying not to wake anybody, and walked to his bed. Every time the floor squeaked was like gun shots to him. Once he made it to his bed it donned on him that he could have avoided making any noise by floating to it. He mentally slapped himself before laying on his bed.

Nearly an hour later and Gohan still was wide awake. Ever so slowly the demi-saiyan boy sat up. He looked out the window and got the sudden urge to move. Still moving slowly, he opened the window and floated out of it. He flew away from the house and once he was a decent distance from it (to keep from breaking windows) he sped up. A lot.

He shot like a bullet and within minutes he was floating silently over Satan City, looking over all the lights. He flew around, slowly this time. After a few moments he saw a large building. 'That must be Satan Manor..well I guess that's a little obvious, it has a big 'S' on the front gate and 2 statues of Mr. Satan.' The floating boy thought to himself.

Gohan flew to the other side of the mansion and saw a certain raven haired someone on a balcony (I know it's cheesy but I like it). 'Wow..she looks really pretty in the moonlight...wait did I just think that?!'

He unconsciously floated down a little more. 'Wow..I...I can see down her shirt...' As soon as the boy realized this his face was set ablaze. He tore his eyes away from her and looked back at the city lights.

"GOHAN?!" The boy scrambled around, wondering who shouted his name, until his eyes landed on the raven haired beauty once again. 'Oh man, I really hope she didn't notice what I was looking at.

"Oh man, this just keeps getting more and more complicated!" He figured that if he flew away, Videl would just question him at school so he floated down to her level.

His hand shot up to the back of his neck. "Hehe..H-hi Videl." If you thought he felt embarrassed before then you should see this poor, half-alien boy now.

"HOW ARE YOU-? WHAT ARE YOU-?...WHAT?!" Videl was far beyond confused at this point.

After a long moment of silence Gohan decided to try and break the ice. "What, no hello?" He asked awkwardly.

Suddenly the martial artist exploded. "HELLO?! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO THINK OF SAYING HI WHEN YOU'RE LITERALLY FLYING RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME?!"

"Hehe..yea I guess you're right... I'm guessing you're wanting some explaining?" She gave the poor demi-saiyan a soul piercing glare.

"Gee, How did you guess that one?" Came the smart ass response.

His hand was now back at his neck in that habit he picked up from his dad who knows how long ago. "Well..I'm flying."

"No shit Sherlock. My question is HOW are you flying though?" She pushed on for the answers she so desired.

He stared at her beautiful ocean-like eyes. "..Do you remember how I showed you ki?"

"Yes I remember, what does that have to do with anything?" The usually perceptive teen was struggling to understand what was going on...and that's what fascinated her most.

"Well I'm flying because I put my ki below me and it forces my body off of the ground, hence, flying." Gohan explained, holding back a chuckle at the expense of her not putting two and two together.

Videl was dumbfounded. He said it so calmly like it was an everyday thing. 'Maybe it is normal to him. Hmm..This boy just keeps getting more and more interesting.'

He laughed awkwardly and spoke again. "Do you want me to show you how? I did say I would teach you."

"Good point. Alright, teach me!" She backed up and gestured for him to come onto the large balcony. He gracefully accepted and landed softly in front of her.

"Before you get your hopes up, just know that this is an extremely advanced form of martial arts that can take years to master." She simply nodded for him to continue.

He sat down on the ground with his legs crossed. "First you need to know the basics."

"UGH! WHY CANT I GET IT?" The girl shouted out as she failed to make a ball of ki and it was nearing 5 A.M.

"You need to clear your mind of everything, including your anger, and focus on your breathing. Try to imagine a pool of water and it's flowing out of you and into your hands." Gohan was beginning to get slightly annoyed. This was the 12th time he's tried to explain what to do.

"I'm trying Gohan but I just can't do it!" Videl was sick and tired getting told to do the same thing over and over again. The tired girl stood up and leaned on the railing, looking out at the city. Gohan got up after her and stood beside her.

"Videl, I know you can do this. I can sense how powerful you are and you have more than enough ki to do something as simple as this." He looked down at her and looked into those beautiful eyes again.

She smiled and let out a long yawn. She looked back out at the city lights and without thinking she leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

Gohan instantly turned red and looked back down at her. 'She looks so peaceful and pretty..wait did I just...whatever, I'm not wrong I guess.'

"Maybe you should go inside and go to bed, you seem really tired."

After another yawn she spoke. "Yea..I probably should..I had fun tonight, even if I couldn't access my ki."

"I had fun too, and don't you're making great progress, I know you can do this."

Not being able to completely think straight due to tiredness, Videl leaned over and gave Gohan and hug as a thank you. "See you at school tomorrow." And with that she turned around and started 'walking' back to her room. Gohan on the other hand wasn't too sure on what to do so he just said, "Um..yea...s-see you tomorrow Videl." And floated away.

Well that's the chapter guys. Yes I know it's cheesy but I like it. Also yes I know how late this is but honestly I'm just lazy. Please leave a review and tell me what I can improve on! Thanks and have a great day


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm seriously sorry that it's been so long but don't worry, I can explain. So first I just couldn't really think of what to write but when I finally could, my family lost our Wi-Fi. I finished the chapter a little after we lost it but as soon as we got it back my phone was...Well it was kinda destroyed. But when I finally got a new phone my brother kinda wrecked his car again (he's fine, can't say that about the car though) so that kinda caused a big thing in my house. After trying to figure out what to do since we're already tight on money we got in a huge argument and I kinda snapped..Like it literally felt like something inside me snapped. I was raised to never really get mad our talk back even though I tend to have really bad anger issues sometimes so when I finally did snap after 16 years (Yes it's the first time I've actually snapped in my whole life) it was indescribable. I cried for the first time since my grandma died which was back when I was 5 so...not good. Basically it took me some time to recuperate and by the time I FINALLY got back to the store..I kinda forgot what I wrote...Yea..great move on my end right? Well I finally back and I can start writing this new chapter again. Anyways that's all I have for you today unfortunately but I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Until next time. C'ya!


	4. 3

A/N) This story is inspired by the fanfic Under The Radar by Hipstergecko. I highly recommend reading, it's an amazing story with a great plot (I sure hope so since I'm kinda using it too).

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, Dragon Ball Super, or any of it's characters.

Gohan woke up to a machine that sounded like the devil himself on a bad day. He reached out blindly trying to find the damned alarm clock but swore when he found nothing. He thought nothing of his sudden use of bad language. After a few more swings at nothing his hand finally landed on a chord and he yanked on it.

It didn't quite work out as planned because the second he pulled on the poor wire it snapped. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know what happened. He shrugged figuring that they both had the same effect, just that one was slightly more permanent than the other. He knew he would be getting chewed out by his mother once she found out, but that's a problem for later. Right now he had the issue of getting ready for school.

Since there was no annoying alarm clock he could finally just curl up and go back to sleep. He didn't want to deal with the boredom of going back to that horrid place. School may be a necessity to most but he was already far more advanced than every other student so there was no point to even go. But then his mind wandered to the three he hoped were becoming his friends. Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl.

Gohan suddenly shot up like a bullet. He can't miss school! What was he thinking?

He swung his legs over the edge of his bed and stretched. He let out a long, loud yawn and unwillingly stood up. The floor was ice cold but he was too tired to fly right now. Besides, the cold might wake him up.

He sauntered over to his dresser and grabbed the first few articles of clothing he saw. A white long sleeve and dark pants. He knew it was simple but he didn't care all too much.

Slowly, he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Gohan made his way downstairs and took a big sniff to try and find out what Chi-chi was making. Yup, it's the usual. Everything. He quickly hopped into his chair and waited to be served.

"Good morning big brother!" Goten had already been in his chair, waiting like Gohan.

"Mornin' Squirt! Did you sleep well?" Gohan was being polite but at the same time was trying to pass time until he got his food.

"Yup! Um, Gohan. Who's Videl?" Goten asked innocently.

Gohan was shocked by this question. "W-why do you ask?"

"Well, you kept saying about someone named Videl in your sleep."

Before Gohan could answer Chi-chi walked in and interrupted him. "What's this about you talking about someone in your sleep?"

Gohan frowned at being interrupted but shrugged it off. "She's just a friend at school that I was helping last night. It's no big deal."

"It is too a big deal! My baby boy is dreaming about some hooligan girl!" Chi-chi was obviously not happy. Gohan was feeling quite relieved though. She wasn't talking about 'grandbabies' or anything like that so he was happy.

"Mom, relax. She's actually really nice. She even helps the police from time to time." It was actually more like 'All the time,' but he figured it was best not to say that.

"Well if she's that young and she's working for the police then she's obviously making up for something!"

"Mom! She's not making up for anything! She's Mr. Satan's daughter so she feels that she needs to live up to their status and help anyone in need."

Chi-chi looked over at him, slightly surprised that he would talk back like that. After a moment of silence she got a smirk on her face and crossed her arms. "I see what's going on. My little Gohan has his first crush!"

Gohan's face instantly went red. "I-I don't know what you're taking about."

"Don't play coy with me mister! I'm your mother, I know when you're hiding something."

"I don't like Videl! She's just a friend! Besides, I just met her two weeks ago."

Chi-chi just stood there with her arms crossed. "Fine, keep telling yourself that. Just don't come crying to me when you realized how wrong you are." Gohan was fairly confused. That was way out of character for his mother. Maybe she's realizing that Gohan's an adult now.

Gohan jumped off of Nimbus to the roof of his school. He looked back up at it abs face the traditional Son grin. "Thanks Nimbus! Come back here for me when school's out." And with that, it was gone.

Gohan turned around to head down to his first period class but was shocked to see Videl waiting at the door for him. 'How didn't I sense her?' He wondered. She must've been there for a while because she didn't even notice him. She looked really bored too.

He made his way over to the raven haired girl. "Hey Videl, what are you doing up here?"

She must've been focused on her thoughts because she jumped when she heard him. "Oh. Hey Gohan! I'm sorry, what was your question?"

She seemed nicer than usual...She must want something. "I uh..I asked what you're doing up here."

She smiled and stood up straight. "Well I've never really seen you go through the front door and you said you fly to school so I figured you come in through the roof." Gohan was shocked that she paid so much attention to him. Sure she basically tries to investigate his entire life but down to something he's never even really noticed? He wasn't sure whether he should respect our fear this girl.

Gohan attempted to recompose himself. "Well we should probably get to class, we don't want to be late!" He went to walk down the stairs but Videl stopped him.

"I was actually wanting to ask you something Gohan." She turned to face him but had to look up at him.

"Go for it Videl. What's your question?" Gohan turned around and looked down at the girl.

Alright guys I know it took forever and it's short but I realized something. I need some help. I can't seem to keep my focus on this story so I think that if maybe I had someone to write with and bounce ideas back and forth with then it would probably help. I really enjoy writing this story and I'm getting a lot of attention with over 2000 views and only 2 actual chapters! If any of you want to help then please just pm me and I'll get back to you as quickly as possible! I might want you to show me something you've written before or something of the sorts so I know you can write but I'm not gonna be all that picky. Well that wraps it up for now so please review and tell me what I can improve on or even saying something about the story (please don't say about my chapter timing, I'm aware of that already). Thank you and have a great day!


End file.
